Palavras ao Vento
by Hoshi Brightness
Summary: Oneshot sasusaku As horas corriam. Os batimentos aceleravam. As lágrimas escorriam.


**[b]Palavras ao vento[/b]**

A chuva torrencial, inundava a noite, as horas passavam tão rápidas, como os pingos da mesma.

As horas corriam.

Os batimentos aceleravam.

As lágrimas escorriam.

Mais um coração partido, que chora pelas horas a muito deixadas para trás. Que se pudesse escolher, não estaria a chorar, nem a se lamentar.

Lembranças invadiam-na, todas as vezes que mirava as inúmeras fotos espalhadas pela casa. Cada vez que voltava aos antigos lugares. E toda vez em que ela respirava e não respirava seu cheiro, que ela olhava ao redor e não o via que se abraçava apenas para lembrar do calor dos braços dele.

A garota de lindos olhos verdes, que no momento se encontravam opacos, estava a mirar uma das fotos, uma das muitas espalhadas pela recordava perfeitamente bem, como fora difícil, nesse um ano de namoro, conseguir apenas doze fotos com ele.

Mas isso a fazia lembrar, ainda melhor de cada fato que marcaram o dia de cada foto. Segurava uma das primeiras, uma das que mais gostava.

_Ele dirigia-se a seu lugar favorito, e pela primeira vez, algo não deveria estar ali. Uma garota, cuja única coisa que se podia ver, era os cabelos rosa caindo desalinhados sobre o ombro. A longa distancia já era possível ouvir seus soluços._

_Ela escolhera o lugar menos movimentado no parque, naquela hora não queria ver ninguém, só queria corre, queria fugir. Sentiu algo tocar-lhe o ombro. Assustou-se momentaneamente, achando que fosse um ladrão, mas logo se sentiu aliviada, queria que fosse um ladrão. Mentalmente ela arquitetou todo o plano, onde o ponto alto, seria ele matando-a. Seria um alivio para os pais._

_-"Ei guria!"_

_Resolveu falar com ela, mas mesmo se aproximando e tocando-a no ombro ela não fez menção de encará-lo._

_-"Não enche"_

_Não importava quem fosse, ela queria que o mundo explodisse. Sentiu alguém sentando ao seu lado e ousou levantar o rosto._

_-"Vaza!Eu não quero ajuda,nem ninguém me fazendo perguntas."_

_-"Eu venho aqui todos os dias, então pense bem, quem tem que vazar. E, aliás, eu não lhe ofereci ajuda e muito menos, me interesso pelas suas respostas."_

_Ele sabia que estava sendo duro demais com a menina, pois ela estava chorando, mas ele queria que ela se calasse. Mas quando ela encarou-o nos olhos, o moreno viu os olhos verdes mais brilhantes de toda a sua vida, não sabia se eram assim, ou se as lágrimas colaboraram._

_A garota logo fez menção de levantar-se, ela queria solidão e não ser tratada mal mais uma vez, em um intervalo tão curto de tempo. Ma sentiu que a mão do moreno a agarrara pelo pulso a puxando e fazendo-a sentar-se novamente._

_Vê-la levantar tão abalada acabou quebrando momentaneamente a barreira que ele sempre matinha. Sentiu vontade de pedir desculpas pela primeira vez, e pela primeira vez, sentiu vontade de proteger alguém._

_A garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ficou e foram os segundos mais reconfortantes que ela presenciara até aquele momento. O silêncio que o menino mantinha a fazia viajar, e se concentrar apenas no som da respiração do mesmo._

_Mais tarde, quando todas as lágrimas já foram choradas e ele assim como ela levantou-se para ir embora. Poucas palavras foram trocadas entre ambos. Palavras essas significativas._

_-"Obrigado..er.."_

_-"Sasuke"_

_Nem ele sabia o motivo por ter ficado tanto tempo, mantendo o silêncio e ela protegida, o parque a noite era perigoso, enquanto estavam ali, ele pensou em inúmeras coisas que podiam acontecer com ela, ali sozinha e resolveu ficar, até ela resolver ir-se._

_-"Obrigada Sasuke."_

_-"Por nada.." Ficou a encara-la, esperando que mencionasse seu nome. Pela primeira vez, sentira interesse em saber algo de alguém._

_-"Sakura."_

_-"Disponha Sakura."_

Ela lembrava de todos os detalhes da primeira vez que o vira, tinha ido pela primeira vez ao parque após uma brinca com os pais, mas depois daquele dia, ia sempre que algo a deixava mal, e ele sempre estava lá. E sem falar nada, eles ficavam sentados, desfrutando do silencio de ambos.

Mais uma foto. Essa com certeza, era a mais especial. A que a fazia ter vontade de correr até ele. Mas só a vez voltar a ele nas lembranças.

_Chuva. Eram os dias que Sasuke mais gostava, e aos poucos Sakura aprendeu a gostar. Eram férias de julho, e junto com a chuva, viera o frio. Os pais da garota como de costume estavam fora. Ela e Sasuke estavam no sofá. Enquanto ela via filme, Ele ficava a olhá-la, seu olhar sem demonstrar nenhuma manifestação de sentimentos a deixava confusa, mas acima de tudo a encantava. _

_Quando seu olhar encontrou com o dele, ela ficou vermelha, e seu coração disparou esse era o efeito comum dele sobre ela._

_Sasuke adorava vê-la vermelha, era uma das poucas coisas que assumira para si mesmo, além de assumir: gostava da guria de um jeito diferente, que a olhava diferente, que se sentia diferente perto dela. _

_Esses pensamentos fizeram com que um pequeno sorriso surgi-se em seus lábios._

_-"Aonde vai sasuke-kun?"_

_Logo após dele dar o pequeno sorriso, que não passou despercebido por Sakura, o moreno se pos de pé e seguiu em direção a cozinha._

_-"Já volto."_

_O sofá parecia vazio depois que ele levantou, e sem senti-lo perto. Acabou, que Sakura cochilou pensando aonde o moreno tinha ido, que estava demorando tanto._

_Ao chegar à sala Sasuke deparou-se com Sakura dormindo. Deixara a panela de brigadeiro sobre a mesinha de centro, fora isso que fora fazer era a única coisa que sabia fazer em uma cozinha, pois semana passada ficou toda à tarde para que Sakura o ensinasse._

_Aproximou-se da garota, e sentou ao seu lado, começou por beijá-la no espaço que sua blusa de frio o deixava,foi subindo pelo pescoço onde deu pequenas mordidas, onde pode escutar um gemido por parte da rosada. Constatou que já houvera acordado. Continua traçando seu caminho beijos, até chegar ao queixo, onde novamente deu mordida, uma de suas mãos já estava sob seu pescoço, encontro a outra apoiada em sua cintura. Ao erguer a cabeça, o moreno encontrou com os olhos verdes que o deixavam hipnotizado._

_Sakura foi acordando com pequenos arrepios lhe percorrendo o recobrar a consciência, pode sentir a mão do moreno em sua cintura e seus beijos em seu pescoço, soltou um gemido involuntário, quando ele chegou ao queixo e aplicou pequenas mordidas, ao encontrar os olhos ônix que a embriagavam,seu coração deu um salto, os olhos lhe prendia toda a respiração, mas ela queria se afogar neles._

_Logo seus lábios se encontraram. A dança de suas línguas se manteve, por um tempo até que Sasuke encerrou com um selinho e logo depois apoiou sua cabeça no colo da flor-de-cerejeira._

_Sakura amava ficar perto do Sasuke, apenas curtindo o silêncio sempre mantido entre eles, porém agora o moreno podia sentir sua respiração ofegante e ouvir os altos batimentos do seu coração. E o mesmo acontecia com ela, o que a deixava extasiada. _

Fora o dia mais feliz que passara com Sasuke. Não queria voltar no tempo, não precisava, pois, era apenas fechar os olhos, para sentir de novo, todas aquelas sensações.

Essa foto não foi colocada na caixa junto com as outras, mas sim debaixo do travesseiro, quisera ela, que fotos guardassem cheiros, mas ela só servem para lembranças.

Pegou a última foto, que também fora a ultima tirada por eles, em menos de duas semanas. Era a memória mais nítida que tinha, até os cheiros eram possíveis de ser lembrados.

_Os cheiros eram de água salgada e brisa do mar, seu cabelo estava balançando no mesmo sentido que o vento, assim como o de Sasuke, assim como na primeira vez que o viu, ela estava agora chorando. Ficaria quatro anos longe dele._

_Sasuke fora recrutado e escolheu por alistar-se na Marinha, não tinha muita escolha quanto a isso, mas fora o certo a ser feito. Quando a sua garota, chorosa a seu lado, ele só podia prometer-lhe vir todos os finas de semana ver-la, e leva-la sempre na memória._

_O navio esperava-o para embarcar, mais uma foto tirada, mais uma lágrima derramada. Sakura abraçou-o, e Sasuke apoio-lhe o queixo sobre sua cabeça, estavam abraçando-se como se nunca fossem se ver. O último beijo fora molhado pelas lágrimas da rosada, caminharam de mão dadas até o dentro do mesmo,ficaram em pé se olhando até onde o visão os permitira._

Fazia quinze dias que não o via, ele estava em uma missão e não podia voltar na ultima semana. A saudade a deixava frágil e sem animo, e a cada dia sem ele, Sakura ficava mais abatida.

Era noite.A chuva já estava fina como um sereno. Sakura estava sentada sobre a areia, mas sua mente vagava perdida em lembranças do ultimo ano.A brisa fazia seus cabelos voarem e seu coração se -se ser abraçada por trás, e não precisou se virar, para saber quem era, seu coração deu um salto e um dos sorrisos mais lindo das ultimas semanas apareceu.

Sasuke chegara a algumas horas,fora atrás de Sakura, mas não a encontrara, foi então que viu o bilhete que ela deixara para Myuke, sua empregada, que estaria na Praia, e levara o celular, caso quisessem falar com ela.

Ele sabia exatamente aonde ela estava. Próxima ao porto, ele seguiu em sua moto até lá e estacionou-a um pouco antes, seguindo a pé, até onde sua menina deveria se aproximar, abraçou-a por trás e beijou lhe o pescoço a mostra.

-"Senti sua falta."

Ouviu-a dizer, e virou-a para si abraçando-a o mais apertado que seus braços podiam, sem machucá-la, e então sem qualquer previsão, receio, ou perguntas, seus lábios se encontraram.

-"Eu também senti a sua."

Ela nunca o ouvira dizer palavras tão doces, sabia que ele era fechado, e sempre esperou que um dia ele dissesse algo do tipo, na verdade, esperava um eu te amo, mas um simples 'sinto a sua falta' já a deixou muito feliz.

Como era comum, ficaram abraçados desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Sasuke passou sua blusa sobre os ombros de Sakura e a manteve próxima a ele.

-"Eu te amo."

Foi o máximo que as lágrimas e o beijo de Sasuke a deixaram dizer, mas Sakura sabia que não importava, ele não ter falado 'eu te amo', aquelas palavras já foram um grande começo, e apenas a presença dele valia muito mais.

Sasuke a manteve próxima a ele durante todo o tempo, relembrando a fragrância que ela exalava, enquanto traçava um caminho de beijos do queixo a orelha da cerejeira, a maciez da pele dela, os braços envoltos na cintura da mesma não o deixava mentir, sentira falta e ansiara para novamente sentir aquele gosto, o gosto dos lábios dela contra os seus.

Enquanto mantinham os lábios colados e trocavam carícias tentando compensar os dias de distância, já era possível se ver os primeiros raios de sol.

_Quero converter sua respiração morna  
Na esperança que amanha juntos veremos o sol  
Você respira junto aos meus batimentos  
Fa__z que me sinta ainda mais vivo e me ensina o amor_

_Sinto teu corpo pedi-__ me em silencio que te proteja  
E te leve em meus sonhos, feche os olhos, não tenha medo  
Que entre meus braços eu te tenho_

_E como enfrentarei o silêncio morto?__  
Preciso de você e tenho medo de que não volte mais  
Eu queria ter esperança, mas a lembrança volta como sempre_

_Não vejo a vida sem você_

_Vou sentir sua falta, vou chorar,_

_E no meu corpo ficaram os resto que me deu ao me amar_

_Quero passar os dias sem chorar_

_E para ser honesta__ eu não posso  
E agora você se vai e espero com ansia o seu regeresso._

_**Owari**_


End file.
